The present invention relates to a display system, in particular a head-down display system, which is mounted in the flight deck of an aircraft, in particular of a transport airplane.
This display system is of the type comprising:                at least one interactive window which can be viewed on at least one screen and which comprises at least one sensitive object associated with a particular function;        a cursor management device;        a means of managing the display which is carried out on said interactive window;        a first cursor control device which is capable of being actuated by a first pilot of the aircraft and which comprises:                    at least one actuatable movement means, capable of moving a first cursor over said interactive window so as to designate a sensitive object; and            at least one actuatable validation means, capable of validating a sensitive object which is designated by way of said first cursor so as to execute the function which is associated with said sensitive object; and                        a second cursor control device which is capable of being actuated by a second pilot of the aircraft and which comprises:                    at least one actuatable movement means, capable of moving a second cursor over said interactive window so as to designate a sensitive object; and            at least one actuatable validation means, capable of validating a sensitive object which is designated by way of said second cursor so as to execute the function which is associated with said sensitive object.                        
Within the framework of the present invention:                the expression “execution of a function” is understood to mean in particular:                    a implementation of a control of an element (engine, lighting, etc.) of the aircraft or of a particular action;            a data input;            access to information pages on a screen; and/or            access to information or complementary actions without changing page; and                        the expression “interactive window” is understood to mean a window which comprises sensitive objects (points, ranges, alphanumeric values, lists, menus, etc.) which are associated respectively with particular functions of the aforesaid type and which are sensitive to the presence of a cursor. Said cursor can be moved by a movement means (such as aforesaid) which is actuatable by an operator of the aircraft, so as to be able to be brought onto a sensitive object so as to designate it or mark it. When a sensitive object is designated, that is to say when the cursor is brought onto it, said sensitive object is marked or brought to the fore, in particular by a change of appearance such as a change of color or a highlighting for example. Said sensitive object is then said to be furnished with an “object marker” or “focus”. The validation (with the aid of an actuatable validation means such as aforesaid) of a sensitive object which is furnished with such an object marker triggers the execution of the function which is associated with said sensitive object.        